


Complexities

by omnenomnom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom
Summary: Hermione had never thought of Percy Weasley as complex but one awkward blind date changes that. People exist in multitudes and some layers go very, very deep.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Complexities

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So this is my head canon and the prompt perfectly allowed for me to get it down.
> 
> Weasley: Percy  
> Trope: Blind Date  
> Location: The Leaky Cauldron
> 
> Beta's by the lovely Amebb42 who most joyously supports this head cannon.
> 
> Yes, yes. i know it goes over 1000 words and is not technically a drabble. Assume this will always be an issue with me.

Hermione was sitting at a table at the Leaky waiting for her date. Her receptionist, Marcy, was confident the two would be a match. 

He was reportedly bookish, career driven, and if rumors would be believed, had a bit of a dangerous streak. Or at least that was what Marcy had told her. But she didn’t tell Hermione his name. Which is how her and Percy Weasley came to find themselves blinking at each other at the start of what was sure to be a disastrous blind date.

“Oh no,” Hermione groaned.

“I apologize for disappointing you Miss Granger,” Percy stated with a raised brow. “I hadn’t realized that I was such a chore.”

Hermione laughed lightly as Percy sat at the table and waved at Tom. Over the years she had found herself growing to love the rather dry humor that he was an expert in. He wasn’t nearly as loud as his brothers but he was anything but boring.

“Can it be a blind date if we have dinner with each other weekly anyway?”

“Oh but think of Ron’s reaction,” Percy smirked conspiratorially. “I’m sure our wedding would host no less than three arrests.”

“So I take it this is a flop?” Hermione asked.

“Not necessarily,” Percy responded, catching the two glasses of wine Tom had waved over to them. He set one down in front of her and took it gratefully. “While I doubt we’re a fit romantically, I have been wanting to pick your brain over the Veela product laws they're trying to pass through.”

“The travesty!” Hermione groaned. “Why shouldn’t veela be allowed to craft and sell wares in the traditional way? I know that hair is a bit of an odd material but no worse than dragon claw or rat spleen. I think-”

And so the discussion went. Hermione was happy to provide her opinion and Percy was listening intently and marking notes down in the book he had brought along. Every once in a while he would interject with some new factoid or rumored change that would have her opinion shift. Before she knew it, hours (and two more glasses of wine) had passed without her noticing. But what she had noticed was even more strange. 

It appeared that Percy Weasley was a social guy. 

Now of course all the Weasleys were popular. Between the war and the sheer age range between them they knew every Hogwarts graduate in the past twenty or so years in some capacity. But this was different. Women and men of all ages swung by during their conversation to say hello, or waved from across the bar. Percy would nod or occasionally smile at one before giving his attention back to her. When someone would attempt to approach them he would shake his head once and they would turn on heel as if repelled by a shielding charm.

They didn’t all look like the ministry sorts (indeed some of them didn’t look like someone Percy would be seen talking to let alone know personally) and they ranged in age from just able to enter the Leaky to nearly forty.

“You’re a popular guy,” Hermione hummed as their conversation lulled. They had moved on to his work in the council chamber and there was only so much that he was allowed to share.

Percy swirled his wine as he watched her. For some reason it triggered her instincts, a shiver of warning dripping down her spine. She watched him sip at the liquid.

“What can I say? I’m a man of many interests.” The smile he sent her was positively predatory. Before she could remark on it there was a sound of a throat clearing.

Hermione looked up, stunned to find a beautiful blonde witch standing just to the left of them. Her hair was rolled into big barrel curls and her pale green eyes were as smooth as jade. Her body was the sort that would even have Harry on the receiving end of a smack from Ginny… and she was looking at Percy the way a drowning man looks at land.

“Mister Weasley,” the witch said. Her voice fluttered nervously and Hermione was worried that she was about to be in the center of some sort of situation.

“Miss Becket. I'm busy.” 

Hermione shivered again. Percy’s voice was ice-cold and chilled the air. The effect was apparent on the woman as well as she whimpered. A drastic reaction sure, but Hermione knew first hand how dangerous Percy would be with a wand. She could hardly blame the witch.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stuttered out but Percy didn’t even look at her, his eyes trained on Hermione. “But it’s just that it's been awhile but I have to cancel our appointment next week. I have a work trip that’s come up and-”

“It’s been cancelled,” Percy intoned blandly, flipping over his appointment book and crossing out a random date. “We’ll reschedule for when you return. Now if you please-”

“I was hoping,” the woman blurted out. Percy finally glared at her with a look that could freeze fire and that time Hermione didn’t blame her for whimpering. “Never mind.”

“No, Miss Becket. What exactly was so important that you saw fit to interrupt my night with Miss Granger and face the consequences that come with that?” Hermione watched in fascination as the woman’s eyes lit up, fixed firmly on Percy who didn’t even deign to look at her.

“I was hoping you could find some time… before I leave. Perhaps tonight.”

“You’ll find that Miss Granger and I are currently having a conversation, one that has been rudely interrupted.”

The stunning witch turned to her, her jade eyes dripping over Hermione's form in a way that felt entirely too intimate.

“I don’t mind if she joins,” the witch purred. “She looks like she could be fun.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose-” Hermione started. “Particularly if it’s confidential. I can just-”

“You misunderstand the nature of the situation,” Percy responded, finally glaring at the witch. “I’m afraid you'll have to wait your turn Miss Becket. Perhaps when you return-”

“Actually!” Hermione responded, standing up swiftly while trying to figure out why her heart was racing. “It  _ is _ getting late, I should get back and-”

“Sit down Miss Granger,” Percy responded from over his glass. Hermione wasn’t sure why but she plopped back into the seat instantly, watching him with wide eyes. He stared at her a moment longer before sighing. “Miss Becket. Go get a room from Tom and wait for me there. I expect you to be ready by the time I arrive.”

“Of course Mister Weasley,” she responded breathlessly, not giving Hermione so much as a glance before disappearing to the bar. 

“A busy guy,” Hermione joked lightly, unsure of why she felt so breathless.

“On occasion,” he responded, his eyes fixed on her assessingly. There were a few more moments of silence before he pushed up his glasses and sighed.

“I apologize for leaving you so suddenly. It is the height of rudeness and I was enjoying our conversation,” he said finally, standing and prompting her to do the same. He swiped her coat from the back of her chair before she could and draped it lightly over her shoulders. She had never noticed how long his fingers were until they trailed against the skin of her neck.

“Well I wouldn’t want to keep you from your colleague,” she mumbled, unsure of why she couldn’t meet his gaze.

“Not business, merely pleasure.”

“Oh,” she responded in shock, staring at the quietest of the Weasleys. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone. Did she know you were on a blind date? I hope I didn’t cause strife because of-”

“We aren’t seeing each other,” Percy said dismissively. “We are just… compatible on occasion. It’s nothing serious.” 

“Oh?”

“Yes. Think nothing of it,” he said firmly. Hermione found herself inclined to listen. “I’ll walk you out.”

Percy did as much, guiding her with a hand at the small of her back like the perfect gentleman she had always thought him to be. The snow was falling and crunched under foot as they walked to the apparition point speaking of inconsequential things. Just as he stepped away she couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer.

“Percy… what is… what are you going back to do?” she asked nervously, biting her lip. She jumped when he didn’t even bother to hide the way his eyes dropped to the action, a dangerous smirk dancing across his face. Suddenly his eyes had captured her and she was loath to look away from their dark swirling mass. They promised… something. Something dark and heady that was terrifying and tempting all the same.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to,” he said evenly, not letting her gaze break. “You might find yourself in over your head.”

With that he turned and stalked back down the moonlit street, looking more hunter than human. He disappeared into the Leaky without a single glance back as she stood at the point. 

She really should go back to the burrow. Ginny was waiting for the report on her date and Molly had no doubt made a dessert… and yet her feet were carrying her back to the Leaky in increasingly desperate steps. 

The problem was, Hermione had never met a question that she didn’t want to know the answer to and life wasn’t fun if you didn’t find yourself drowning on occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Weasley is a kinky fuck. Even in my bdsm fics, while being tied up and whipped, people will 100% comment about how Percy is too kinky for them. I don't know what specifically he's into. I don't know why. But assume in all of my universes... Percy is kink master 2000.


End file.
